This invention relates to a powdered creamer, which is cold water soluble down to freezing temperatures and which exhibits freeze/thaw stability through multiple freeze thaw cycles. It relates also to a beverage that includes such a creamer and to a method for the production of such a creamer.
Powdered non-dairy creamers are well known and are widely used, particularly as coffee or tea creamers. Typically these creamers contain about 35 to 50% by weight of fat, about 25 to 40% by weight of a sugar-based sweetener, about 3 to 10% of a protein, and emulsifiers, stabilizers and buffers. The amount of the sweetener may increase to about 70% if sugars such as corn syrup are used. These powdered creamers are typically produced by subjecting a solution containing the components to spray-drying.
In these creamers, the fat used is usually a fat or oil which is bland or neutral in flavor and which remains stable over long periods. Coconut fat, in particular has been widely used. The protein used is usually a milk based protein such as casein; often in the form of sodium caseinate. Corn syrups are commonly used as the sugar-based sweetener.
When dissolved in hot water, these powdered creamers dissolve rapidly to whiten the beverage and provide a creamy mouthfeel. When added to cold water for example at 20xc2x0 C. or below, however, they tend to be sparingly soluble, usually merely floating on the surface of the liquid, even if added with stirring. This makes these powdered creamers unsuitable for use in cold beverages. As there is an increasing demand for cold versions of traditionally warm milk-type beverages, this creates a need for a powdered creamer that will provide a milk-type drink when reconstituted in cold water and that can be stored at about freezing point until required to be dispensed.
Certain beverages, such as coffee-flavored granitas, are prepared and served in a semi-frozen ice slurry state. In such a beverage, there is at least a pseudo-equilibrium between continual melting of ice and simultaneous generation of additional ice. This continual freezing and thawing causes conventional creamers to break down, which is manifested by formation of white specks and a visible oil scum in the product. The white specks and the oil scum make the product visually unappealing. If the ice slurry beverage is to contain a creamer, the creamer must be capable of withstanding the continuous freezing and thawing which occurs while the product is on display and available for purchase.
Many conventional creamers must be initially dispersed into a hot water solution. Obviously, delay and expense are incurred when cooling this hot product down to the point where it becomes suitable for addition into a chilled ice slurry. Addition of a powdered creamer directly into an ice slurry product would greatly reduce preparation time.
An effort to produce a cold-water soluble creamer was addressed in published Japanese Patent Application No. 59-118,043. The application discloses hydrogenation of specified oils to raise the melting point in order to improve the stability of the product, followed by fractionation or ester exchange to remove unwanted by-products. This process was done in order to produce the oil comprising one ingredient of the creamer. It was also mentioned that olive oil and camellia oil could be used with no further processing required. The application teaches that the creamer resulting from such oils will easily disperse in water temperatures of 1-3xc2x0 C.
Despite this, a creamer for an iced product possessing freeze/thaw stability properties and being dispersible in an ice slurry would provide a substantial competitive advantage over existing products. Thus, there remains a need for a cold beverage creamer that can exist with stability in the frozen state and undergo repeated freeze/thaw cycles without breaking down into its components or losing dispersibility. The present invention now satisfies this need.
The present invention relates to a powdered creamer which can remain soluble and/or stable in an environment which is undergoing continual freezing and thawing. This creamer is also readily dispersible in iced water slurries.
In one aspect, this invention provides a water-soluble creamer comprising a fat, a sweetener, protein and an emulsifier, in relative proportions effective to render the creamer capable, after dispersion in use, of remaining in stable dispersion in a dynamic freeze/thaw equilibrium. It was surprisingly found that a creamer comprising agglomerated particles that contain about 25-45% of oil, about 30-70% of sweetener, about 0.5-6.0% of protein and about 0.3-1.5% of an emulsifier, is capable of remaining in stable dispersion in a dynamic freeze/thaw equilibrium.
In another aspect, the invention provides a process for the preparation of a creamer, the process comprising providing a sweetener, a water-dispersible or water-soluble protein, an emulsifier, and an edible oil having a bland flavor and a melting point below about 20xc2x0 C. and mixing these components together in relative proportions selected to render the creamer capable of remaining in stable dispersion in a dynamic freeze/thaw equilibrium.
The invention extends further to a method of preparing a cold creamy beverage, such as granita-type beverage, the method comprising the steps of providing a creamer mixture as described above and forming an aqueous solution containing this mixture. The method in a preferred form comprises providing an ice-slurry and mixing the creamer mixture into the slurry. The method comprises further holding the ice-slurry and creamer mixture in a state of at least a pseudo freeze/thaw equilibrium, in which state the mixture may be served for consumption.
In still another aspect, this invention provides an ice-slurry beverage product containing a water-soluble creamer, where the creamer comprises an oil and an emulsifier in relative proportions selected to render the creamer capable of remaining in stable dispersion in a dynamic freeze/thaw equilibrium.
In another aspect, this invention provides a cold-water soluble creamer for use in preparing an ice-slurry beverage product, the creamer comprising a sweetener, a water-dispersible or water-soluble protein, an emulsifier, and an edible oil having a bland flavor and a melting point below about 20xc2x0 C., with the components being in relative proportions selected to render the creamer capable of remaining in stable dispersion in a dynamic freeze/thaw equilibrium.
In the description that follows, the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d refers to any edible vegetable oil or fat.
The term xe2x80x9cstable dispersionxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of the creamer formulation of the present invention to resist emulsion breakdown or separation in cold solutions such as those which are at 20xc2x0 C. or lower temperatures.
The term xe2x80x9cdynamic freeze/thaw environmentxe2x80x9d refers to an environment where an ice-slurry beverage is held under such conditions that ambient heat coming in causes some degree of melting of the ice particles, but where such melting is offset by additional cooling which acts to create additional ice crystals by freezing. This approach maintains at least a pseudo-equilibrium between the ice melted and the ice generated such that there is substantially no net accumulation or loss of ice in the system.
The term xe2x80x9cfreeze/thaw cyclexe2x80x9d refers to the freezing of a liquid product containing the creamer formulation of the invention to a solid state, followed by subsequent thawing back to liquid solution form. A product capable of withstanding at least six such freeze/thaw cycles occurring immediately sequentially and, thereafter, in liquid form exhibiting no readily observable signs of separation or emulsion breakdown, is accepted to exhibit a high degree of freeze/thaw stability.
The creamer in powdered form is made up of agglomerated particles. These comprise at least protein, oil, emulsifiers and optionally, buffers. Preferably, they further contain sweeteners and flavors. The creamer may further include dairy-derived components, but may alternatively be free of dairy-derived components. The term xe2x80x9cdairy-derived componentsxe2x80x9d refers to product components such as proteins, emulsifiers, or fats being derived from bovine sources.
It has been found that when the oil is a low melting point oil and the creamer particles have a particle size diameter of about 170 microns and above, the resulting powdered creamer has excellent solubility in cold water. This powdered creamer is able to dissolve in water at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. in no more than about twenty seconds. In contrast, conventional creamers need to be dissolved first in hot water, often at temperatures exceeding 65xc2x0 C., before being cooled to a desired cold temperature. In the present invention, the ability of the creamer particles to dissolve immediately into cold water provides a great advantage, as it reduces reconstitution steps and thus cost and time.
A formulation comprising about 25-45% of oil, about 30-70% of sweetener, about 0.5-6.0% of protein, and about 0.3-1.5% of specified emulsifiers provides a creamer capable of remaining in stable dispersion in a dynamic freeze/thaw equilibrium. A particularly preferred formulation comprises about 35% oil, about 56.1% sweetener, about 2.7% protein and about 0.5% emulsifier, with buffers and residual moisture making up the rest of the product to 100%w/w. This creamer was formulated to withstand the continuous freeze-thaw environment of a chilled beverage dispenser such as a Bunn-o-matic CDS-2, operating at temperatures of about xe2x88x923xc2x0 C.
The edible oil is preferably present in an amount of about 25% to about 45% by weight of the powdered creamer; more preferably about 33% to about 36% by weight. The oil is typically one having a bland flavor, and it may be selected from an unhydrogenated to lightly hydrogenated oil, an oil composed of a blend of triglycerides and vegetable oil, an oil with high levels of mono-unsaturates such that the fatty acid moieties in the triglyceride comprise at least about 70% by weight of oleic acid and less than about 20% by weight of linoleic acid, or mixtures thereof, such that the melting point of the oil or oil mixture is less than about 20xc2x0 C., preferably less than 10xc2x0 C.
The edible oil may be at least partially hydrogenated to provide a melting point of less than 20xc2x0 C., in order to provide maximum oxidative stability, where stability refers to avoidance of flavor off notes which characterize oxidized oils. Such hydrogenated oils are described in Japanese Patent Application 59-118,043.
Also, the edible oil may be comprised of medium chain triglycerides blended with vegetable oil as described in Japan application 2-207764, such that the melting point is less than about 20xc2x0 C.
The edible oil may also be an oil with high levels of mono-unsaturates; for example a vegetable oil in which the fatty acid moieties in the triglyceride comprise at least about 70% by weight of oleic acid and less than about 20% by weight of linoleic acid. A suitable example of such an edible oil is the sunflower oil described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,402; the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such a sunflower oil is also available from SVO Specialty Products Inc. of Eastlake, Ohio 44095, USA under the trade mark TRISUN EXTRA. This oil contains 85% oleic acid, has an Iodine Value (Wijis) of about 75 to 85, a Mettler Drop Point of 0xc2x0 C., an AOM Stability of about 60 hours and a smoke point of about 238xc2x0 C.
Another edible oil which may be used is the soybean oil commercially available under the trade mark DURKEE 500 from Loders Croklaan of Lisle, Ill., USA. Although perfectly functional, the soybean oil is less preferred in many applications since it may impart a slight xe2x80x9cbeanyxe2x80x9d taste to certain beverages.
Canola oil, hydrogenated to a melting point of 18-19xc2x0 C., is the most preferred example of an oil for use in the present invention.
If desired or required, the edible oil may contain an effective amount of an acdeptable antioxidant; for example about 100 ppm to about 3000 ppm of tocopherol. Other suitable lipophilic antioxidants may also be used.
The creamer particles may include an emulsifier, preferably in an amount of about 0.5% to about 1.5% by weight of the powdered creamer. The emulsifier may be selected from monoglycerides, distilled monoglycerides, diglycerides, glycerol monostearates, sorbitol monostearates, esters or carbocyclic acids with mono- and di-glycerides, monosodium phosphate derivatives of mono- and di-glycerides, lecithin, diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides, sorbitan esters, diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides (xe2x80x9cdata estersxe2x80x9d), diacetyl tartaric acid esters of di-glycerides, succinylated mono-and di-glycerides, acetylated mono- and di-glycerides, hydroxylated lecithin, propylene glycol mono- and di-esters of fatty acids, polyglycerol esters of fatty acids, lactylic esters of fatty acids, and mixtures thereof. Non-fat milk solids may also be used as an emulsifier. The emulsifier is preferably a mixture of distilled monoglycerides and diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides. Another preferred emulsifier is a blend containing 60% diacetyl tartaric acid ester of monoglycerides and 40% distilled monoglyceridea.
Particularly preferred are distilled monoglycerides (for example those commercially available under the trade name of DIMODAN and obtainable from Danisco Products, Inc. of Kansas, USA) and diacetyl tartaric acid esters of monodiglycerides (for example those commercially available under the trade name of PANODAN and obtainable from Danisco Products, Inc.) as well as succinylated monoglycerides, SMG, from Quest (esters of mon-diglycerides are commonly known as data esters). The sweetener used in the creamer particles may be any suitable food grade sweetener, for example those conventionally used in the production of powdered creamers. Examples of suitable sweeteners are sugars such as corn syrup, sucrose, dextrose, fructose, maltodextrin, and the like, and mixtures of these sugars. Corn syrup is particularly suitable (especially dried corn syrup solids) since corn syrup adds bulk to the powdered creamer without imparting excessive sweetness. Maltodextrin, either alone or in combination with other sugars, may also be used; particularly is a product having less sweetness is desired. In any event, the particular sweetener or combination of sweeteners selected is not critical; the primary determining factors being for its selection being the desired taste, sweetness and bulk in the product. The amount of sweetener used will vary depending upon the sweetener, the desired level of sweetness and the strength of the sweetener, but generally this amount will be in the range of about 30 to about 70% by weight of the powdered creamer.
The sweetener may also contain artificial sweeteners such as saccharin, cyclamates, acetosulfame, L-aspartyl based sweetners such as aspartame, and mixtures of these. If an artificial sweetener is used, it is suitably combined with bulking agents such as maltodextrins and polydextrose. In this case, the total amount of sweetener and bulking agent is usually in the range of about 40 to about 70% by weight, with the artificial sweetener itself usually being present in an amount of less than 1% by weight.
The protein may be selected from any suitable water-dispersible or soluble protein; for example those normally used in powdered creamers. Examples of such proteins are soy protein, non-fat milk solids, whey solids, casein salts such as sodium and calcium caseinate, rice protein, wheat protein, oat protein, and the like. Mixtures of the various proteins may also be used. Sodium caseinate is most commonly used. The protein is preferably present in an amount from about 0.5 up to about 6% by weight. If the protein source is not pure protein, a greater amount of the protein source may be required to obtain the desired protein level.
The creamer particles may also contain suitable buffers, flavoring agents, coloring agents, flowing agents, antioxidants, and the like as is conventional in such products. A typical buffer system is, for example, dipotassium phosphate and sodium citrate. A suitable flowing agent is sodium silica aluminate.
The creamer particles may be dried by a conventional spray drying process. For example, an aqueous solution may be prepared by dissolving in water any buffers and salt forming agents that are used. Usually the water is hot; for example at a temperature of about 70 C. to about 90 C. Then the protein is dissolved or dispersed in the aqueous solution. A mixture of the edible oil and the emulsifiers is then added to the aqueous solution; followed by the sweetener. The resulting mixture is then mixed until all components have dissolved or dispersed.
Usually the mixture is then pasteurized and homogenized. The homogenized emulsion, at concentrations ranging from about 25% to 75% solids, and preferably about 55 to 62% solids, is then pumped to a spray tower and spray-dried at a temperature of less than about 97 C. When determining solids concentration, the oil or fat is considered to be a solid, even where it is in liquid form. The creamer particles obtained preferably have a moisture content of about 2% to about 4% by weight.
A surface emulsifier may then be sprayed on the creamer particles at this point, if desired. The surface emulsifier may be any suitable food grade emulsifier; for example, lecithin or a mixture of lecithin and medium chain triglycerides as described in Korean patent publication 86-121. Although not essential, the surface emulsifiers are found to improve the wettability of the powdered creamer. The surface emulsifiers may be sprayed on the creamer particles using any suitable spraying technique.
The creamer particles are then agglomerated. Agglomeration is a well-known technique that can be performed either in a spray-drying tower, in a separate agglomeration tower, or using other conventional agglomeration techniques. Any suitable agglomeration procedure may be used; for example, using the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,972, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Conveniently, steam or water is used as the agglomeration agent. Agglomerated particles leaving the tower that are of a size below a certain selected size may be returned to the tower. The agglomerated form of the powdered creamer should contain particles having a diameter of about 170 microns or greater in an amount of at least 80% by volume. The agglomerated particles form the powdered creamer.
Instead of spraying the surface emulsifier on the creamer particles prior to agglomeration as described above, it is also possible to spray the surface emulsifier on the particles during or after agglomeration.
The powdered creamer is especially suitable in a granita application where the product is a slurry of beverage component and ice. In such a product environment, there is continual melting of existing ice crystals and formation of new ice crystals. This continual freezing and thawing environment breaks down conventional beverages; such breakdown is evidenced by white flecks scattered throughout the product and the appearance of an oil scum on the surface of the product. By using the instant invention, such breakdown is avoided. The product can withstand multiple (i.e., from at least two to six, ten, twelve or even more) freeze/thaw cycles with no visible deterioration, no white flecks, and no oil scum.
The powdered creamer may also be used as a creaming or whitening agent in a variety of beverages such as coffee and tea, in particular iced coffee and iced tea. It may also be used as a component of soluble beverage powders which are intended to be dissolved in cold water or milk; for example malted drink powders, chocolate drink powders, milkshake powders, fruit flavored powders, and the like
It will be appreciated that various modifications may be made to the described embodiments without departing from the invention. For example, it is possible to inject gas into the pasteurized and homogenized creamer emulsion prior to spray drying. The gas may be, for example, air, nitrogen or carbon dioxide and may be injected at a pressure of about 100 kPa to about 2.5 MPa above the pressure of the emulsion. In this way, the creamer particles obtained after spray drying will contain entrapped gas. Upon reconstitution, the entrapped gas will be released, causing the beverage to foam. This variation will be suitable for soluble beverage powders intended to produce milk shake beverages and foaming coffee mixes, for example.
Instead of entrapping gas into the creamer particles, it is also possible to add foaming agents to the soluble beverage powder. A suitable foaming agent is a mixture of a food grade acidulant and an alkali metal carbonate or bicarbonate. For example, a mixture of citric acid and potassium bicarbonate.
It is further desirable to include thickening agents in the soluble beverage powder to provide a beverage of a thicker or heavier consistency. Suitable thickening agents are well known in the art and any of the conventional agents can be used in this invention as well.